News
2019 February 2, 2019 Recent decisions amongst the administration team have been made and it has been decided that Idhron will assume the lead Bureaucrat role for the wiki at this time. We welcome his return to this original position for him and thank him for his continued hard work. Any questions or concerns regarding the wiki should be directed to him first or towards the Wiki Discord. 2018 ;October 19, 2018 After an extended hiatus to deal with real-life, we would like to welcome Idhron back to the Wiki and his elevation to Admin. ;March 4, 2018 :After a short RL-induced hiatus, we would like to congratulate User:Oogaman on his elevation to Moderator, which is long overdue. Archived News 2017 ;April 5, 2017 :The Guild List's optional quarterly categories are now up to date and the new category pages are prepared and ready to roll. If you are participating in this quarterly updating guild list, you should add the new categories to your guild and group pages. Check the Instructions page for more assistance. :We are continuing the process of moving older content to our Archive Space, and a link has been added on the front page. The Link is here: WrA Wiki Archives :A character profile contest nomination thread and a featured page nomination thread will be posted soon, in the Watercooler area of our Forum. ;January 1, 2017 :The Guild List's optional quarterly categories are now up to date and the new category pages are prepared and ready to roll. If you are participating in this quarterly updating guild list, you should add the new categories to your guild and group pages. Check the Instructions page for more assistance. :Stay tuned for a character profile contest and nominations for featured pages, both of which will be coming Soon™. 2016 ;November 11, 2016 :Our cleanup of the wiki is underway. Almost all pages are categorized, empty pages are cleaned out, we are prepared for moving very old articles to an archive space when the namespace becomes available. :We have skinned Tabber which allows users to create tabbed pages, and have implemented Family Tree support, though family trees are a bit difficult to put together. ;November 4, 2016 :Pardon our dust. :We have new administration and we are tidying up the wiki. You may see colors and templates change while you're using site. We apologize for any inconvenience. 2012 ;February 09, 2012 - In Search of New Administrators :As you may have noticed I have not been able to provide full administrative functions to the wiki as I use to and to that I apologize to the community. To many life events have kept me at bay and I wish to turn the Admin of the wiki over to someone who can care for and tend to it in a proper faction. Therefor for the next seven days I will accepts nominations from people who would like to become permanent admins to the WrA Wiki. Simply leave a comment on my page explaining your interested, your experience in wikis, and why you should be named admin. Next Friday I will announce the new team for the community. --'Cajunsamurai' talk 12:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) 2010 ; December 06, 2010 - Cataclysm : The Cataclysm is just hours upon us which means that many of you will be adding in new characters if you haven't already. Please make sure to drop by the Guidelines page to refresh yourself on creating a page properly in the wiki. --'Cajunsamurai' talk 04:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ; October 23, 2010 - New Theme : A new theme has been rolled out to update our wiki with the changes wikia has made. I know a lot of people are still having issues with their custom made characters pages and I strongly suggest you switch them over to the default templates before November 6th which is when the Monacco layout style will be removed from Wikia. This will give you time to play around and find some customization that works for you or decide our standard template works just as well. Any questions please do not hesitate to ask myself or Illantha. --'Cajunsamurai' talk 12:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ;October 20, 2010 - New Wikia Layout Update :Sannse of Wikia's Community Support Team has elaborated on the upcoming changes. We'll make sure to update everyone here as to what that will mean for the Wyrmrest Accord Wikia in the future. --'Illantha' talk 10:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ;October 12, 2010 - New Wikia Layout :Many custom character page layouts appear to be incompatible with the new Wikia layout that they recently offered. While they work, they will not look anything like they used to. You will either need to switch back to the old Wikia layout style to view the page like it once was, or use the Monacco layout style. I'm looking into it right now, but I'm forced to recommend that users who want their pages to look clean on the new layout may wish to follow our default templates. --'Illantha' talk 05:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ; August 12, 2010 - New Character Infobox Template :Please forgive the delay but real life circumstances prevented the 15 day update I promised on our decision for the character infobox. I am pleased to announce however after an open discussion period that a new Character Infobox has been adopted and is officially in use. Please feel free to check it out and update your articles accordingly. Any questions do not hesitate to ask a moderator or administrator. --'Cajunsamurai' talk 17:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ;July 15, 2010 - Cleanup Complete and Infobox Discussion :The cleanup process has been completed and pages are in the process of being deleted if they are not edited within 30 days of being marked for deletion. Also a discussion has been started for the Character Infobox and changing it from it's current form to a new more informative one. All wiki users have 10 days to provide feedback on the discussion before the final decision is made on a change to the template. Thanks! --'Cajunsamurai' talk 21:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ;June 10, 2010 - Policies and Admin's Board Announced :The Official policies of the WrA Wiki have been announced and is available for review at WraWiki:Policies_and_Guidelines All contributors must follow these policies immediatley. Any questions please feel free to drop by the Admin's Forum. Oh what's that you ask? It's our new place for contributers to talk to the admin's about the Wiki, offer suggestions and report issues. Enjoy! --Cajunsamurai 14:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ;June 02, 2010 - Cleanup/Update :Late spring/early summer cleaning of the wikis is set to begin over the next 30 days. I'll be going through blank entries or abandoned entries and if they have no merit to stay in the wiki the will be deleted. Fair warning will be giving with a notice warning the entry has been marked for deleteion if it is not updated. Also the new categoriees Worgen and Goblin have been added so contributors can categorize their future Cataclysm characters. --Cajunsamurai 22:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 2009 ;August 21, 2009 - WoW Cataclysm ;August 21, 2009 - WoW Cataclysm :With the offical announcement of Cataclysm we ask that our contributors please be mindful when adding any articles relating to this. There is much we do not know and we want to keep a high standard for our community. If you are in doubt of your article feel free to contact myself. --Cajunsamurai 21:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :With the offical announcement of Cataclysm we ask that our contributors please be mindful when adding any articles relating to this. There is much we do not know and we want to keep a high standard for our community. If you are in doubt of your article feel free to contact myself. --Cajunsamurai 21:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ;August 4, 2009 - Now Seeking Moderators! :With a new administrator and direction/vision, the WrA Wiki is looking for new Moderators. If you are interested in taking on the role of a Mod for the WrA Wiki please click here to apply! ;July 21, 2009 - New Wiki Leadership :Krastinov has turned over the wiki leadership to Cajunsamurai so the wiki can be kept alive. Throughout the next few weeks some great face lifts will be introduced throughout the wiki. Up first; new logos! ;January 17, 2009 - Wyrmrest Wiki is up! :After blatantly ripping off the Moon Guard Wiki I present you with the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki! This is to be used as a IC Wiki for events, character profiles, guild profiles, and guides for the Wyrmrest Accord server. --Kugie 17:53, 17 January 2009 (ECT) Category:news Category:WrAWiki Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:2016